(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baling apparatus and method.
(2) Description of Related Art
Baling machines and presses are well known in the art for the compaction and storing of materials such as hay, straw, cardboard, food waste and paper waste. Generally, known baling apparatus is relatively bulky and heavy and for these reasons is often restricted to industrial type settings. However, the use of baling in order to compact and store material can be an advantageous way to deal with particular types of waste, such as shredded paper waste. Indeed, many offices (for instance) shred their paper waste in order to routinely dispose of printed matter in a secure fashion. By their very nature, paper shredders tend to produce an output which takes up a lot of space and on-site baling of such shredded output is therefore clearly desirable in order to reduce storage requirements. Further, baling is a very economical way of storing material and preparing for transport as packaging is kept to a minimum.